Close to the flame
by Asynjur
Summary: sirius se casa!...pero ama a remus y remus lo ama a el, hara algo para impedir ese matrimonio'lean este no es tan triste como el resto, tendra final.....lean
1. Chapter 1

**capitulo 1 **

-En que piensas?- pregunto la chica abrazando por la espalda al hombre que miraba la lluvia caer por la ventana afuera en la oscuridad de la noche

-En nada- respondió sin expresión en la voz ni en su rostro agarro las manos de la chica y las separo de el sin ser demasiado cuidadoso, esta lo miro hostil y molesta.

-hasta cuando piensas ignorarme? nos casaremos en unas semanas seré tu mujer para el resto de tu vida entérate- respondió amenazante y fríamente, contrariando con su anterior actitud que aparentaba ser cariñosa

- llamas vida a tener que estar atado a alguien que no amo por una estupida tradición familiar- respondió agobiado poniendo especial amargura a las dos ultimas palabras. En efecto Sirius Black se casaba o más bien lo casaban con la chica que tenia en frente miembro de una familia rica y respetable a "su altura" como diría su madre quien minuciosamente se dio a la tarea de buscarla y de preparar todo para la fingida boda que mas que eso era como una estrategia económica para aumentar poder y ganancia de una empresa que llamaban familia. Era todo tan frió, tan crudo y ajeno a lo que hace meses estaba acostumbrado a vivir en Hogwarts, hasta que sus años de escolar acabaron y paso a ser nuevamente parte de los Black y por lo tanto debía cumplir con el rol que había abandonado durante 7 años donde solo había sido Sirius el niño despreocupado y travieso que veía a todos por igual sin importar su apellido o cuanto dinero tuvieran sus padres. Las cosas habían cambiado y no le gustaba pero aun así no hacia nada al respecto, faltaba algo, algo que lo motivara a renunciar a todo, algo que fuera mas fuerte que el dinero que la familia en realidad no tenia un motivo suficiente que lo hiciera mandar todo al demonio y luchar por sus sueños o en realidad si lo tenia solo que no se atrevía tenia miedo y se odiaba por eso estaba confundido e indeciso por eso se dejaba dominar por su madre.

- sucede algo?- pregunto una mujer de porte elegante que entraba a la sala: la temida señora Black al notar el ambiente tenso-

- nada- respondía nuevamente Sirius solo que ahora más agobiado

- lo que sucede es que su hijo no me quiere y ni siquiera se esfuerza en aparentar- respondió la chica con una mueca caprichosa

- dale tiempo Christin cariño lo que pasa es que mi hijo aun no puede despegarse de las malas costumbres que adquirió de la basura con la que se relacionaba en Hogwarts, pero ya lo superara verdad querido?- dijo mirando significativamente a Sirius quien no aguanto un segundo mas en la sala y salio corriendo a su cuarto luego de mandarle una mirada llena de rencor y odio al despreciable ser que solía llamar madre. Si había algo que Sirius Black no toleraba era que tocaran lo mas valioso que tenia o que creía tener: sus amigos, despreciados desde el primer momento por su familia por estar entre ellos un hijo de familia de aurores directamente enemigos de ellos los magos oscuros: James Potter, un pobre idiota que no tenia donde caerse muerto: Peter Pettigrew, y el mas repulsivos de todos, un sangre sucia y pobretón: Remus Lupin. Aun así eran los pilares fundamentales de la vida de Sirius, eran lo que mas apreciaba por haberse convertido en lo más parecido a la familia normal que siempre soñó con tener, gente sencilla que lo valoraba por lo que era y no por lo que tenía. James era su hermano, su cómplice, Peter un buen amigo, quizás mas alejado pero amigo al fin y al cabo, y Remus…Remus, no podía evitar imaginar su rostro en su mente al recordarlo, se tiro boca arriba en su cama mirando el alto techo pensando en esos ojos dorados que lo hipnotizaban cada vez que se perdía en ellos, Remus era sin duda un ser especial, no era su hermano, era mas que eso, era quien le conocía entero, cuando estaba alegre, cuando estaba triste era quien estaba ahí para todo en la buenas y en la malas a quien le mostraba toda su fragilidad, era su confidente su otra mitad, no había persona en el mundo con quien se sintiera mas completo que con el .Si, era extraño, era su amigo pero no podía evitar sentir su corazón agitado cuando pensaba en el. Le costo asumirlo, es mas a veces aun le costaba aunque ya se había dado cuenta hacia años que estaba estupidamente enamorado de su amigo. Habían pasado varios meses de que salieron del colegio y había intentado por todos los medios olvidarlo, alejarse de el, pero le era imposible sacárselo de la cabeza o mas bien de su corazón. Lo necesitaba a cada instante, sentir su olor, oír su voz que era la única voz que lograba tranquilizarlo, alejarlo del mundo y sus problemas. Y ya pasaba mucho tiempo que no lo veía casi un mes y cada día que se sumaba sentía la inmensa necesidad de tenerlo cerca pero se abstenía por que sabia que si iba a buscarlo le seria imposible no lanzarse a llorar en sus brazos en busca de consuelo y quizás no aguantaría y le diría a gritos que lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo. Pero no podía ser, no debía ocurrir, no podía arruinar todos los planes, ni arruinar la amistad que mantenían si no era correspondido, seria el fin de cualquier lazo que lo uniera al chico de ojos dorados y eso si seria devastador estar casado con una persona que no amaba y además perder la amistad incondicional de remus. No se podía dar ese lujo, así que sacrificaría su amor por mantener el orden natural de las cosas aunque esto significara entregarse a una soledad inminente. Y con esos pensamientos el joven black cerró sus ojos no sin antes evocar la imagen del hombre que amaba rogando por encontrarlo en sus sueños esa noche y todas las que le esperaban compartiendo la cama con otra persona que no estaba ni cerca de ser el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejo el viejo morral sobre la mesa de cocina y se echó cansadísimo en una silla, estiro su cuello hacia atrás haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda y luego suspiro larga y profundamente, hoy no había sido un día muy distinto a los demás, de las 10 escuelas de aurores que había visitado en Londres durante la semana, 8 le habían negado la posibilidad de estudio, a causa de su condición, y 2 habían dicho que lo consideraría en la lista de espera solo por las recomendaciones que dumblendore les había dado de èl…no había caso , tendría que empezar a buscar un trabajo pronto…

Se levanto torpemente y se dirigió a la ventana de la cocina, descorrió la cortina dejando entrar tan solo un haz de luz en toda la cabaña…vio el oscuro y triste paisaje otoñal del bosque ante sus ojos y recordó con melancolía lo bien que era sentirse acompañado por sus amigos…los merodeadores.

Bajo la vista apoyándose contra el vidrio, pensando en el tiempo perdido en Londres, en ves de haber estado soñando con la posibilidad de ser aceptado en una de las escuelas mágicas debería haber aprovechado el viaje para visitar a sus amigos, no hubiese sido malo…ya comenzaba a sentirse olvidado por los otros. Un sonido agudo lo saco de su ensimismamiento, al otro lado de la ventana había una lechuza fina y elegante, la reconoció enseguida…era de sirius…abrió la ventana rápidamente y alcanzo ala carta que el ave le entregaba. El ave desapareció en las alturas mientras el abría la carta ansiosamente, cuanto tiempo había esperado para que sirius se atreviera a enviarle una lechuza….después de haber abandonado hogwarts el animago se había desconectado de él, no lo culpaba, es mas lo comprendía, con las bestias de padres que tenia le era difícil enviarle correspondencia sin que su elfo domestico no le acusara a su madre.

Estiro el fino papel y comenzó a leer la carta con una sonrisa entusiasmada, la cual se fue desvaneciendo a medida que leía…

_Querido remus:_

_Disculpa por haber esperado tanto para escribirte…he estado muy ocupado este ultimo tiempo, aparte de haber estado dando pruebas en diferentes escuelas para aurores, me he comprometido con una chica, con la cual pretenden casarme…Su nombre es Christin Skean, no es tan mal agraciada, pero dudo que la quiera, me han impuesto esta boda como si fuera un castigo, lamento no habértelo avisado antes….me caso en unos días mas, desearía poder verte a ti, y a los demás antes de perder mi libertad, pero creo que no será fácil vernos, si mi madre se entera….últimamente me ha puesto mas centinelas de los que tenia cuando era pequeño, tengo prohibido relacionarme con cualquier persona indigna a la familia…de veras que me gustaría verte, te he extrañado bastante ahora que me di cuenta de que pierdo mi libertad, moony, o Remus (ya estamos grandes para los apodos ¿no crees?), creo que no estoy preparado para entrar en el ridículo teatro de los Blacks y los aristócratas, si me caso…me perderé en ese infierno de los puros y los ricos…_

_Bueno creo que he estado divagando demasiado en mis pensamientos, no te entretengo mas, te mando mis saludos desde esta mansión._

_Un abrazo, Sirius Black_

_Pd: ojala pudieras venir a mi boda…así al menos podría sonreír de verdad por última vez._

El castaño dejo caer la carta a sus pie, había estado aguantando la respiración inconcientemente y ahora se sentía mareado, sirius… ¿Se casaba¿por que, si se suponía que el era el mujeriego mas grande de toda la historia, se suponía que sirius jamás sucumbiría bajo el mandato de su madre, el era un rebelde...remus se llevo una mano al cabello revolviéndolo nerviosamente. Sirius no parecía contento con tal decisión, ni siquiera el estaba de acuerdo con la determinación, para nada, es mas, jamás hubiese deseado que sirius se casara, esto no lo había pensado jamás, sirius, su compañero, su amigo del alma, …para que iba a mentir, sirius no era su amigo, ni su compañero , era la persona a la que amaba, admiraba y deseaba por sobre todas las cosas, si darse cuenta se había enamorado del que en un principio era tan solo su amigo, fue un estupido en no haberse dado cuenta antes de que estaba cayendo en las trampas de su propio corazón, y cuando se dio cuenta de que lo amaba ya era demasiado tarde, pues fue cuando se abrazaron en la graduación cuando sintió que moriría si sirius algún día lo abrazara no para despedirse, sino para besarlo y decirle que lo amaba.

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2… si es que alguien lee de señales porfavor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

-Buen día- murmuro un despeinado Sirius sentándose a la mesa, su madre odiaba que tomara el desayuno en pijama ya que rompía con toda la elegancia con que era preparada aquella mesa solo para tomar el desayuno los demás miembros de la familia también lo miraban con mala cara y justamente por esa razón Sirius no perdía oportunidad para hacerlo, le divertía ver las entupidas caras que ponían cuando lo hacia

- debes cambiarte rápido iremos al callejón Diagon a ver algunos asuntos de tu boda… y no te atrevas a negarte- advirtió rápidamente al ver que sirius iba a protestar- permiso, te espero en el vestíbulo Black…- y salio mientras sirius hacía morisquetas a su espalda

- cuanto tiempo mas crees que vamos a tardar?- pregunto disimuladamente sirius a su madre y esta solo le dio un codazo para que se quedara callado. Se estaba hartando de esperar en ese lugar tan aburrido viendo como su madre y el padre de Christin firmaban papeles y porquerías relacionadas con la estupida boda, el ponía la mínima atención no le interesaban los "negocios" aunque el calvario no terminaba ahí no, su madre le advirtió que después de eso irían donde un sastre a ver su traje de novio y también le advirtió que si se resistía le lanzaría un imperios y bien sabia el mundo que la señora Black era capaz de hacerlo.

- creo que le queda demasiado ajustado- meditaba la señora black mientras observaba como le quedaba el traje de novio a su hijo quien estaba de lo menos interesado en como le quedara el disfraz y se entretenía mirando la gente pasar afuera de la antigua boutique exclusiva de los black donde atendía una anciana costurera que obedecía las ordenes de su madre

- a mí me parece que esta bien se ve muy guapo y quien es la afortunada?- pregunto la anciana

- una idiota- murmuro sirius entre dientes, mientras su madre le pegaba un codazo

- es una linda chica perteneciente a una buena familia por supuesto- contesto la señora black con amabilidad fingida bien sabia sirius que le hubiese lanzado una maldición a la pobre anciana por entrometida

Sirius desabrochaba su traje de novio cuidadosamente. Por entre cajas, maniquíes, y altos de ropa se podía ver borrosamente la gente pasar por la calle, afuera llovía se avecinaba una tormenta inevitablemente vinieron a su mente recuerdos de cuando estaba en hogwarts cuando adoraba las tormentas, cuando aquella persona que amaba en secreto corría indefenso a sus brazos en busca de refugio, las calidas noches que pasaban juntos en su cama deseando que la tormenta afuera durara para siempre, sin embargo estas siempre acababan y con ellas la ilusión de tener a remus solo para el. Estaba terminando de ajustar su ropa cuando algo o mas bien alguien entre la multitud llamo su atención claro como no reconocerlo ese caminar pausado y esa mirada perdida, moony estaba desfilando a un ritmo distinto a toda la gente, le estaba dando tiempo inconcientemente para que lo alcanzara…

-mama…discúlpame, olvide decirte que hoy iría a comprar un obsequio para Christin..Debo irme- salio de la tienda sin oír lo que su madre gritaba a sus espaldas, ignorando la lluvia siguió el camino en dirección al licántropo, sintiendo de repente que todo su cuerpo se estremecía y se llenaba de vida solo con pensar en el hace cuanto que no lo veía!

El castaño se estremeció por una leve ráfaga de viento, había ido a la ciudad en busca de alguna señal de prongs, tras recibir la carta aun no podía creer que sirius se fuera a casar…necesitaba conversar con james, si no lo hacia estaba seguro que moriría ahogado por las dudas. Sintió unos pasos apresurados a sus espaldas, su oído desarrollado se agudizo mientras el mismo aligeraba el paso, ese ritmo…ese pulso…le eran familiar….en hogwarts le seguía constantemente. Sin atreverse a girar para ver si era de quien el creía que se trataba, se detuvo. Subió la capucha de su túnica y espero que los pasos se le acercaran…no podía ser el.

Sirius sonrió al ver que remus se detenía como cuando eran más jóvenes, y con una alegría incontenible abrazo fuertemente a su amigo.

-moony…amigo…como me conoces!!!-exclamo llevando sus manos a la cabeza del mas bajo.

-así veo…tu ritmo es inconfundible sirius -remus se quito la capucha dejando que la lluvia cayera sobre su cabello, sonrió a sirius y luego reanudo su marcha.

-a donde ibas?-el pelinegro avanzo al lado de su amigo sintiéndose nervioso, remus seguía caminando sin mirarlo siquiera.

-iba en busca de james…-respondió tranquilo.

-y para que?-sirius se adelanto impidiendo que el licántropo siguiera avanzado.

-quería saber si lo que me decías en tu carta era cierto nada mas…-sirius lo miro con sorpresa.

-por que no creías?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-bueno…-remus desvió la mirada a una vitrina intentando evadir los ojos de sirius.-no es algo que se pudiera esperar de ti…ya sabes lo que significa el matrimonio…el compromiso…

-no me crees capaz de comprometerme?- pregunto sirius con tranquilidad y un tanto incomodo por el tema.

-no es eso, solo que…

Antes de que remus pudiera seguir sirius se acerco aun mas a la vitrina e intento ocultar su rostro, a la ves que agarraba a remus y lo hacia imitar su actitud.

-mi madre esta esperándome a las afueras de la tienda de novios, no te des vuelta o nos vera, me gustaría poder seguir hablando, pero esa mujer es capaz de torturarme si me ve contigo…lo siento remus…

-no te preocupes lo entiendo

-no!...claro que no lo entiendes….-sirius suspiro pesadamente mientras su mirada hacia contacto con la de remus y sintió inevitablemente que le debía una buena explicación a esos tristes ojos dorados que le suplicaban en silencio- escucha, que opinas si mañana nos reunimos a conversar…yo quisiera contarte como sucedió todo- al ver que esa mirada no podía enfrentarlo y lo evitaba, sirius lo abrazo fuertemente olvidando por un momento que su madre estaba a poca distancia, remus se resistió a su abrazo pero al final cedió y se abrazo a su cuello como cuando necesitaba consuelo en hogwarts tras largas noches de dolor. No sabia por que lo hacia, su tristeza no tenia justificación, el jamás debió enamorarse de su amigo era una ley que se atrevió a romper y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, pero no podía luchar contra la necesidad de su cuerpo por sentir el calor que le brindaba su amigo lo extrañaba tanto, tanto que daría su vida por que ese abrazo al que sirius lo tenia sujeto no acabara nunca. Poco a poco se separaron el rostro de remus estaba rojo, sus manos temblaban, su cuerpo temblaba, sentía un nudo en su estomago, la angustia se apoderaba de el y sirius tomo sus manos entre las suyas se puso muy cerca de su rostro y le hablo al oído - moony quiero que hablemos mañana que te parece si nos reunimos justo aquí mismo? Tengo tanto que contarte, te extraño y te necesito tanto amigo

- yo , yo, también te extraño sirius- se atrevió a decir remus estremecido- mañana te espero justo aquí en la mañana- y sonrió como pudo saco una sonrisa triste pero sincera- a la cual sirius correspondió con los mismos sentimientos

- no fallare, quiero pasar mi ultimo día de soltero contigo, nos vemos, quisiera quedarme pero no puedo- dijo sirius en un susurro y con una mirada suplicante, como pidiéndole disculpas por no acompañarlo en una noche de tormenta a las cuales sabia que remus le temía

- no te preocupes, estaré bien…ya no soy un lobo cobarde- sonrió remus tratado de sonar casual

- nos vemos- dijo sirius y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la cual remus sintió arder y no pudo mas que pronunciar un débil "adiós" viendo como la figura de sirius se alejaba y se perdía en la bruma atrapada en las calles producto del inmenso frió que comenzaba a hacer.

Remus suspiro derrotado, se sentía acabado, no sabia como fingir y sentirse alegre por que su "amigo" se casaba cuando sabia que lo que sentía en realidad era angustia por ver como perdía a la persona que mas amaba, su comportamiento debió haber sido ridículo, mostrarse así de acabado frente a su amigo y a la noticia de que contraía matrimonio con una mujer, no tenia justificación pero por alguna extraña razón sintió que sirius lo comprendía esa mirada que le suplicaba perdón en silencio se lo demostró. Pero aun así sus sentimientos eran una maraña de confusión que se arremolinaba en su estomago y no lo dejaba en paz. A pesar de todo se sentía feliz por haberlo visto aunque hubiese sido un momento tan corto, extrañaba su mirada, su voz, incluso su olor que quedo impregnado de el cuando lo abrazo. Sonrió esta vez enamorado, y no le importo lo ridículo que pareciera quiera despejar su mente y solo pensar en que mañana sirius estaría esperándolo ahí para el, solo para el y sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, deseando que llegara pronto mañana, evitando por todos los medios pensar que quizás después de mañana lo perdería para siempre. Y así Remus Lupin se perdió entre la lluvia ansioso por que al otro día saliera el sol.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien gracias por los rr la historia continua si les gusta comenten y si no también

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Cap 3

Sirius estaba tirado en su cama abrazando a su almohada recordando una y otra vez la figura remus, su mirada triste, sus manos temblorosas, esa figura tan delgada tan débil, que le hacia perder la cordura y no podía evitar las ganas de abrazarlo de abrigarlo y protegerlo, ese sonrojo que se formo en sus mejillas cuando lo abrazo quizás….quizás… no, no quiera hacerse falsas esperanzas, pero podía ver en remus su mirada de preocupación y de dolor frente a la noticia de su matrimonio. Si tan solo remus le dieras una señal, un poco de confianza para arriesgarse y dejar todo por estar con el. Pero ahí estaba remus siempre guardando sus emociones, sus sentimientos y sus dolores detrás de esa sonrisa que irradiaba tristeza tratando de disimular siempre que todo estaba bien

Oyó como en el primer piso su madre recibía a su novia e inmediatamente comenzaban a hablar ansiosas sobre las preparaciones de boda, el pelinegro se llevo las manos a los oídos y giro sobre la cama…¿Cómo el podía haber vuelto a ese nido de buitres!!!?, el!!! Sirius black el rebelde mas insurrecto de todos los tiempos….aun no comprendía el por que, solo sabia que le estaba causando mas desdicha de lo que se imaginaba, …el rostro de remus lo acosaba y sin embargo no se atrevía a hacer nada por evitar que la chica que estaba con su madre a pocos metros de el lo encadenara a ella.

De pronto oyó unos pasos por el pasillo y sintió como se tensaba inconcientemente, apostaría todo lo que tenía que su madre vendría a sacarlo de su refugio para lanzarlo por el torbellino de preparaciones y ensayos que eran necesarios para una boda, la puerta se abrió y oyó la vos de su madre.

-Sirius…Christin esta espera abajo, hoy tienes que visitar la iglesia y ensayar la entrada el baile y todo lo demás. No puedes pasar una vergüenza en eso…- la ceremonia de sirius seria "el" evento social de los magos mas poderosos del año por lo tanto debía salir perfecto

-lo que tu digas…- respondió este resignado-

Durante la tarde el mayor de los black "disfruto" de un desesperante ensayo para entrar a la iglesia, tubo que decidir de que color serian los adornos de las asientos y decidir la lista de invitados, y fue justamente en ese punto en que todo se volvió aun mas desagradable si es que era posible. Era cierto que su novia era bonita y en cierto modo educada, pero lo víbora y venenosa no se lo sacaba nadie, había aceptado invitar a James solo por proceder de una familia noble, pero Lily no podría asistir a su boda…de todas maneras era mejor así , pensó el animago ya que Lily se podría evitar pasar malos ratos y mas de alguna humillación, por parte de su familia pero ese no era el punto si no que Christin había negado e incluso se había tomado el derecho de no incluir a Remus en la lista de invitados, argumentando que ningún sangre impura presenciaría tan pura y elegante unión, además que la madre de sirius había pedido a la chica rehusarse firmemente a que sirius invitara a sus amigos Gryffindors. Sin embargo sirius no insistió, consideraba completamente irreal casarse en frente de la presencia de Remus seria una autentica tortura para el condenarse de esa manera y ante los ojos de remus seria todo mas difícil, prefería ahorrarse ese gran dolor, además de esta manera fingir le seria mas fácil y sabia que lo entendería incluso quizás algún día lo llegase a perdonar.

Así llego la noche la tormenta azotaba con mas fuerza y sirius no podía dormir por dos razones, la primera es que sabia que cierto lobo estaba muerto de miedo solo en alguna parte y la otra es que estaba nervioso también a causa de cierto lobo con el cual tendría un encuentro al otro día.

-merlín…en que momento me convertí en un maricon?... quien lo diría…sirius black nervioso…- que mas daba en que momento había descubierto que le gustaban los hombres… o mejor dicho Ese hombre…por que la verdad nunca había mirado con otros ojos a ningún otro chico… es que remus tampoco era cualquier chico… eso estaba claro… pero el sr. Sirius aun no lograba explicarse la razón de este acontecer…no es que no haya buscado la respuesta a sus inquietudes , al contrario había pasado millones de noches en vela tratando de comprender cuando y sobre todo por que empezaban a aflorar en el esos cursis, románticos y afeminados pensamientos y sentimientos hacia el que era su mejor amigo… hasta que simplemente decidió asumirlo en secreto y dejar las cosas como estaban sin tener el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo, tomo todo lo que sentía y lo guardo bajo mil llaves en un rincón de su alma para que así todo siguiera como debía ser…el con una mujer a su lado quizás formando una familia y remus…bueno remus…en realidad no tenia claro que seria de el en el futuro…quizás hasta estaba enamorado de alguna persona. Se sintió triste de solo pensarlo, imaginar en unos años mas sus vidas, encontrárselo en la calle de la mano de una mujer, o de un hombre por que no y el con Chistin colgando de su brazo. Una extraña sensación lo invadió, una pena inmensa al pensar que estaba permitiendo que le quitaran la vida de las manos, el sabor amargo de la resignación empezaba a invadirlo de a poco como una especie de enfermedad mortal. Solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que remus lupin encontrara a alguien que supiera darle todo el cariño que se merecía y sobre todo que supiera hacerlo feliz…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al otro día…

Remus lupin estaba apoyado en la vitrina de la vieja tienda en la que había quedado con sirius… sabia que era un tanto temprano… remus siempre había sido lo contrario de la gente impuntual… siempre llegaba demasiado adelantado a todo odiaba estar apurado y hacer esperar. Otra razón era que le había sido imposible conciliar un sueño tranquilo la noche anterior, la tormenta ponía inquieto al lobo, las pesadillas lo asechaban y bueno para que mentir, estaba nervioso como una boba niña que tiene una cita con su ser amado…solo que el no era una niña tampoco era bobo y aunque amara a sirius este jamás se debía enterar…pero los jodidos nervios no se los quitaba nadie… extrañaba tanto a sirius, a su amigo que se sentía ansioso de estar con el, de recordar viejos tiempos de colegio, de conversar, de sentir su compañía. Y que mas daba si se sentía así no se iba a engañar a si mismo… hacia ya tiempo que ya había abrazado su "lado femenino".

La mañana estaba soleada pero aun así se sentía la humedad dejada por la lluvia y hacia frió… a remus le encantaba mirar el cielo después de una tormenta, parecía tan tranquilo, tan limpio y tan respirable, sobre todo le gustaba el día después de la tormenta cuando estaba en el colegio y despertaba con sirius a su lado que le acompañaba en aquellas noches cuando el lobo le atormentaba y le causaba un miedo imposible de controlar, en aquellas ocasiones sentía realmente el valor de la amistad de sirius que le acompañaba y le ayudaba a aminorar la dura tortura de llevar a un bestia dentro de si, a la vez reparaba en lo extraña de su relación, en lo delicado que podía llegar a ser sirius en algunas ocasiones y sobre todo podía darse cuanta que no lo hacia con nadie mas que el, por eso en reiteradas ocasiones se sentía culpable por haber confundido toda la gratitud que sentía hacia sirius en un incontrolable amor.

- me asombra tu puntualidad, conste que me esforcé en llegar temprano pero tu no dejas tu manía de estar antes 10 horas antes que todos así que me tendrás que disculpar haberte hecho esperar- allí estaba el aludido en sus pensamientos sirius black le dedicaba una de esas antiguas y ya poco vistas sonrisas traviesa

- descuida venia mentalizado en esperarte hasta el medio día, por lo visto tu cama ya no te quiere encima sirius- dijo remus respondiendo a la merodeadora sonrisa… se acerco a su amigo y le dio un formal abrazo hasta que sirius siendo sirius casi lo asfixia

-sabes no he tomado desayuno arrancando de mi madre no me dio tiempo de hacerlo…y me vine todo el camino en la moto conversando con mi estomago…llegamos a la conclusión de que una taza de chocolate caliente no nos vendría mal, que opinas?- remus sonrió y acepto la invitación encantado

-donde siempre?- pregunto remus

-claro, cuanto me alegra que aun lo recuerdes- contesto sirius. Así se dirigieron caminando hacia las tres escobas

tomaron no una, sino varias tazas de chocolate caliente, comieron pastel, conversaron sobre cosas cotidianas, recordaron algunas de los tantos momentos que pasaron en las tres escobas en su época de escolares, se acordaron de james y su nueva vida con lily, de peter de lo extraño que se comportaba este el ultimo tiempo, hablaron de la guerra que se rumoreaba mas pronto que tarde iba a estallar, discutieron sobre la naturaleza de aquel supuesto ser oscuro cuyo nombre solamente resultaba amenazante, auque dejaron el tema mucho antes de abordarlo pues estaban inconcientemente creando un escudo que los separaba del mundo y sus problemas, por ese día, tan solo por ese día sintieron la absoluta necesidad de ignorar todo lo malo que existiera en sus vidas e hicieron un pacto silencioso en el cual se establecía que aquel día a finales del invierno, aquel día húmedo y ventoso sin embargo soleado, seria un paréntesis antes de seguir con lo que vendría a continuación. Por ese motivo remus no quiso preguntar sobre lo del matrimonio se sentía tan bien ignorándolo, teniendo ahí a sirius tan alegre riendo a carcajadas, hacia tiempo que necesitaba oír esa risa contagiosa se sentía realmente revitalizado, ya habría tiempo para conversar sobre temas desagradables

Aun seguían en las tres escobas cerca del medio día afuera ya no hacia tanto frió, salieron y caminaron por ahí disfrutando del aire puro.

-Te quiero enseñar un lugar que descubrí mientras andaba en la moto huyendo de casa un día que palié con mi madre- dijo de repente sirius. Remus se quedo pensando

- Esta bien, solo procura no matarme por exceso de velocidad- dijo finalmente Remus acercándose a la moto, el y ella nunca fueron buenos amigo pero por ahora procuraría llevarse bien con la vieja amante de sirius: su adorada Harley Davidson. Sirius sonrió y se acerco también a la moto invitando a Remus a que se subiera

-bien procurare lo que me pides pero no aseguro nada ya sabes que nos gusta la velocidad y eso de respetar las normas del trancito es bastante aburrido que quieres que te diga solo…agarrarte fuerte…si puedes.

-si como no- remus blanqueo los ojos y sonrió resignado, no sin sentir cierto vértigo en su interior – espero que este cacharro aun funcione

- hey!! que dices la has ofendido mira que eres malo, la provocaste y te demostrara lo que sabe, tu te lo buscaste lupin- respondió sirius ofendido y haciendo partir el motor para tomar una imprudente velocidad sin pensarlo dos veces…

Si… el viento fresco en la cara, un misterioso destino hacia la costa, abrazando a sirius por la cintura… si aquel seria un buen día…un muy buen día

Continuara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
